


Kanaya Doesn't Give A Shit About John

by MaK



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Consent, F/F, Public Sex, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya doesn't care for Rose's new boyfriend and is a little bit hurt that she's not the center of Rose's affections. Regardless, she goes to study in the library and is accompanied by Roxy, who manages to keep things interesting.</p><p>At least, that's how things start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     Normally, the person who would accompany you to the library to get some studying done would be Rose. There’s a semester test coming up in one of her classes and you were completely prepared with a bunch of materials to make sure she aced it, but she canceled the weekly study to instead hang out with John in what you can only assume is a date. You were a bit put off by that, disappointed that she would rather go with him than you. It’s not really surprising, seeing as she’s had a crush on him since they were young and you suspect John has had similar feelings for her, but you’ve had a crush on Rose for nearly the entire school year and she blew you off. Not that she actually knew about your stupid romantic endeavors, but it still hurt you.

     Regardless, you were going to the library anyway. There was a small test coming up in one of your science classes and it wouldn’t hurt to memorize the material again. Roxy, who had caught you storming out of the dorms, decided she would tag along. You don’t really mind, but you’re certain your crush’s sister isn’t the quiet type or the studying type. As long as she stays relatively out of your way, you figure that her presence won’t be all that bad. The two of you are friends to some extent anyway.

     Roxy follows you to your regular place at the college’s library, a little table tucked in the back surrounded by some of the literature textbooks that are smothered in dust. She’s eyeing the café as you pull out your textbook and a notebook; by the time you find your favorite pen, she’s already vanished and you spy her in line for some coffee. It’s no big deal, as long as she isn’t slurping the too sweet beverages right next to you.

     “Yo, Kanaya,” she sits across from you and gives little attempt at a whisper. The café is busy, but the rest of the library is fairly empty, so there’s really no reason to be quiet save for being polite. “I was just curious, do you maybe want me to help you study or something? I really got nothing on my hands,” Roxy looks at you earnestly with a smile. Maybe you should take the time to hang out with her more, even if she does say your name with a weird pronunciation and stares at your horns a little more often than not. Rose never thought to help you out.

     You stop that train of thought quickly. Getting upset in front of Roxy and in the library would look really stupid, so you shove the other Lalonde out of your head for the meanwhile.

     Instead, you return her smile, “Yes, that would actually be really appreciated, Roxy. Thank you.” She moves to sit next to you, taking her sugary drink with her and you both share another quick smile before you point to the open page of your textbook. “Currently, I’m just trying to remember all of these highlighted bits. If you could perhaps read them off while I copy them down, that would be appreciated,” you offer another smile to her.

     “Oh, _that’s_ way easy, Kan,” she makes a short noise that sounds kind of like _pfft_. “I do a lot more hardcore studying stuff for my physics classes and junk. Jade and I do this thing where we pretend we’re wizards and the weird equations are spells and the other person has to solve them. It’s awesome and works like a charm.” Roxy grins widely and drags your textbook to her, glancing over the highlighted bits with pink eyes.

     “I hope you don’t mind if I refrain from doing anything quite like that,” you mumble to her, readying your pen for when she starts speaking.

     Roxy starts off fairly slow, easy enough for you to catch up and even make a few small notes if you already know something or need to study it again. As she talks, she picks up her speaking pace and you notice this is more of a habit than anything as you have to stop her a few times to remind her that you can’t write as fast as she talks. Each time, Roxy apologizes and repeats the ones you missed. You don’t mind, you’re actually kind of glad that her involuntary actions are giving you things to focus on that are a little more interesting that some of this science stuff.

     You do mind a little more when her hand ends up on your thigh, something that distracts you a little more than her speaking too fast. Neither of you mention it and you argue that her hand is close enough to your knee that it could seem casual; Roxy is a bit of a touchy-feely person. Your fangs meet your bottom lip as you bite down lightly, hurriedly writing down some of the things you had taken care to miss while her hand, her really warm hand, landed itself on your lower thigh.

     It’s no big deal. You catch up and tell her to slow down. She does. Her hands stays.

     Roxy slowly creeps her hand up your thigh in a way that is supposed to come off as unnoticeable - a tactic you’ve read in plenty of books and had enough experience to figure out it’s nearly impossible to touch someone and have them not notice. Unless they’re asleep or otherwise distracted, but you’re not either of those things right now and you can feel the warmth of her palm continue to go from lower thigh to upper thigh. You still don’t mind, you’re even a little happy about it. Maybe it’s because Roxy’s sister hurt your feelings or because you haven’t had anyone but yourself touch you like this in a few months. It feels nice and you forgot what contact like this felt like after awhile. 

     Eventually, Roxy stops reading off the information in your textbook and waits for you to meet her gaze. It’d be a lie to say you aren’t at least slightly nervous about the situation, but you’re more than prepared to throw caution to the wind right now. Possibly something you may regret, but you can’t see your future self caring and your past self is more than for it. 

     You meet her eyes, helplessly noticing their magenta shade and how they reflect shades of pink and purple throughout the iris. Roxy swallows quietly, opening her mouth a little and pausing before asking, “Are you cool right now?” You can tell this is her way of casually asking for consent, which makes you smile a little. A giggle might have escaped your mouth if you weren’t so ready and a tad anxious.

     “Yes,” you answer, watching her face for a moment. She’s happy and contented, not bothering with saying anything when you lean into kiss her. Her lips are too sweet and there’s no doubt that it’s from her half empty drink, but you can only imagine your lips taste something like the sugar free applesauce you had eaten before leaving the dorms, which likely doesn’t taste all that good to her.

     Roxy’s face breaks out into a grin that surprises you, especially when her next words are, “Okay. You read from the textbook and write, alright? I mean, you still _have_ to study,” she exaggerates the necessity and you can’t help but agree with her. You’d much rather be in the dorms, in a bed, maybe with her. “You just keep on chugging along with all this crap, Kan. I’ll do my part downstairs.” The girl winks and you’re momentarily confused. The downstairs of the library is one of the college’s common areas, what would she possibly do down there that helped you at all up here?

     You quickly become unconfused when she crawls underneath the table after taking one last sip of her drink. Glancing around quickly, you note that the place is still mostly empty and even the café has lost some of its morning traffic. The only way someone could notice, you suppose, is if they actually came up to your table. You’re just hoping that the bookshelves around this table are enough to keep the two of you concealed otherwise.

     Roxy makes quick work of spreading your legs and grabbing your ass enough to bring you to the edge of the chair, presumably so she has easier access. You take a quick breath and look down at the words beneath you while absently gripping your pen. There’s a million other things you’d rather have in your hands right now, starting firstly with Roxy, but you suppose you should do as she says. Besides, you do have to study. 

     There’s a section you must have overlooked about the solar system and you’re forever thankful that general science is possibly the easiest class you’ve ever taken. You decide to highlight and write down this paragraph while Roxy leaves your underwear at your ankles and gently rubs her thumbs over the edges of your nook. You sigh and pick up your highlighter, beginning the process of identifying all the possible test information. She sighs and kisses your inner thighs; it’s ticklish in such a delightful way. 

      _Galileo discovered the sun had small blemishes referred to as sun spots, when he noticed the spots would appear and reappear, he found that the sun rotated on an axis._ Roxy brushes her tongue over the entirety of your nook, ghosting over your seed flap and she is such a tease. _Galileo made extensive contributions to our understanding of the laws governing the motion of objects. It is likely that Galileo himself did not drop two objects of very different weight from the tower to prove that (contrary to popular expectations) they would hit the ground at the same time._ Good for him, but did he have a pretty girl’s tongue in his nook? Probably not, seeing how he was both a male and not a troll. Regardless, Roxy is diving her tongue in and out of you and it feels extraordinary, especially when her nimble fingers come to tease you more. 

      _Galileo's greatest contribution to physics was his formulation of the concept of inertia: an object in a state of motion possesses an inertia that causes it to remain in that state of motion unless an external force acts on it. In order to arrive at this conclusion, which will form the cornerstone of Newton's laws of motion Galileo had to abstract from what he, and everyone else, saw._ Wow, you could really care less about this guy. None of this information has been highlighted or rewritten and you really aren’t paying that much attention to what you’re reading in the first place. A lot of your energy has gone into softly muttering Roxy’s name as she dips two fingers in you and swirls her tongue around the sensitive nub at the top of your nook. 

     When a familiar voice reaches your pointed ears, you nearly jump out of your seat and just barely miss kicking Roxy in your shock. With a face you’re sure is entirely jade, you turn your head fast enough to hurt your neck to find Rose approaching you and sitting down next to you. She’s supposed to be with John! Not here! Not with her _sister_ between your legs when you’re literally so close to getting off! And Roxy isn’t _stopping_ and you _know_ she heard Rose! You’re so flabbergasted that she had to repeat her greeting as she seats herself next to you.

     “Kanaya,” Rose smiles with a little dash of charming trickery that you have come to love. “I’m sorry I bailed on you, but I suspected that you may be here when you weren’t in your dorm. John was actually in a rush, so we didn’t get to hang out as long as I would’ve wanted…” she trails off and you want to scream that the last person you want to hear about right now is John. You also want to scream that you’re busy and it’s more important than studying. Instead of any of that, you only lightly gasp as Roxy adds a third finger to your nook and you shiver.

     It takes a few silent, deep breaths before you can actually reply to her. Roxy really isn’t helping right now and you’re about to go insane. “It is, uh, quite fine, Rose. I’ve managed just fine by myself… however,” you want to bonk yourself in the head for what’s about to come out next, “If you were still interested in studying for your exam later, perhaps we could make… uh, future arrangements for it.” Wow, speaking is really hard right now. You’re a little bit impressed with yourself for sounding pretty good, but the brief feeling of victory is washed away as you press your upper half against the table as Roxy brings you closer to the edge.

      _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ you’re going to orgasm in front of your crush and there’s no way something like that can’t go unnoticed and then she’s going to see Roxy and then it’s all going to go to shit and all you wanted to do was study today.

     “That would be really lovely, actually,” she smiles excitedly. “The test is in a few days, but perhaps we could do it tomorrow if you were capable? I’m open save for Tuesday; apparently John has some sort of date planned…” she’s getting giddy about him and you really don’t care for it. “The two of you should hang out more, I think. The few meetings at Dave’s parties you’ve had are certainly not enough for you two to be acquainted.”

     You pretend to be looking at your textbook as your thighs tighten around Roxy’s head and your toes curl. “I, uh, hope you don’t mind that… I do not possess a wide interest in meeting new people,” after you manage that, you press your knuckles into your teeth and close your eyes tightly. This has got to be the worst way to orgasm in the history of ever.

     Rose frowns, but becomes more concerned with your heated face and coital actions. You can’t help yourself when she sets her warm palm over your shoulder in worry and you come right into Roxy’s mouth, feeling utterly embarrassed and more than a little humiliated.

     “Oh,” is all Rose says. You watch her face grow into one of more surprise and possible shock as her sister comes up from the bottom of the table wiping jade off her face. A small groan leaves your lips and you bury your forehead against your textbook, finding looking at either of them to be unbearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it 2am


	2. Chapter 2

     Despite being unable to look her in the eyes for the next three days, you and Roxy eventually fall into a relationship that is particularly carefree and slightly reckless. You’re actually happy with the set up, it takes your mind off of other things ( _like how you literally came in front of your roommate and crush_ ) and it allows you to get rid of some pent up frustrations. Roxy, as far as you can tell, is equally joyful with the relationship and has almost too much fun when she pulls you into situations like the one at the library. You’ve been a bit more careful about where the two of you decide to fool around, taking care to avoid any areas Rose might have some reason for visiting. You can’t even handle being in the same room with her without a wave of shame and embarrassment flooding you. 

     To avoid her entirely, you’ve been spending a lot of time in Roxy’s dorm room and inevitably a good deal of time with her friends. Mostly, you see Jane, Calliope, and Jade more than anyone, but occasionally Karkat and Gamzee will come along; usually because Jade wants to hang out with her boyfriend and Gamzee deals to Roxy now and then. You’re happy to see Karkat a little more frequently because of this, but having to see the indigo troll, if only for a brief moment, is always irking. Luckily for both of you, he knows to keep his mouth shut most of the time and only opens it to release a smoker’s cough that has Roxy laughing.

     The small group were already aware of how you and Roxy began dating, though she left out the part of her sister walking up to you in the library. Jade cracked jokes about it while Karkat yelled something like, “Holy shit, I could seriously give so many less fucks about what my goddamn best friend is fucking doing with her shitty human companion!” Which would earn him a glare from her, because she was _his_ shitty human companion and she care much for terminology like that. Jane would smile whenever it was brought up, but otherwise she was quiet and even a little shy about how you and Roxy hooked up. Gamzee commented on none of it and Calliope proclaimed that she had already written several fanfics on it.

     On this day in particular, you’re lucky enough to have Rose come back from class ten minutes earlier than usual and she catches you eating more sugar free applesauce. If the little cup of squashed fruit was big enough, you’d stuff your face into it like an ostrich and wait until she sighed in exasperation and left you to clean off your face and abscond from the room. However, the cup of applesauce is only slightly bigger than your palm and impossible to stick more than your nose into. You don’t look at her after she’s entered the room and you wait with a growing blush as she goes about her business. You’re begging that she’ll just go into her bedroom, shut the door, lock it, and let you get of there.

     You’re never _that_ lucky. 

     Rose pulls up a chair across from you and you imagine all the things you could possibly say to her in that moment. Apologizing for sleeping with her sister - or rather, publicly having sex with her and having Rose walk upon it, would be one possibility, but you’re honestly not all that sorry for it. Maybe you could confess your crush and how you were a little more than upset that she would rather hang out with _John_ than with you. You briefly consider that such a confession might things make even more awkward, but it’s hard to top the stressed atmosphere when the knowledge of your sex life with Roxy is already in the air.

     “We haven’t talked recently,” is the first thing she says. You hadn't even let the very thought of her wanting to continuing your friendship into your mind because it seemed like such an impossibility. “I just want you to know that I miss our conversations and spending time with you, Kanaya. It’s always a bit of a disappointment to come back into the dorm to find that you’ve absconded without a trace for the billionth time.” Rose even looks _sad_ and that makes you feel even guiltier about this entire mess.

     Because you’re still upset about John more than anything, you politely respond, “I had assumed you would want to spend more time with your boyfriend. Perhaps using the room for various games or putting a sock on the door outside.” The last bit is a joke, you really don’t want to turn this into an argument or have her bring up you being even remotely discreet about your sex life. 

     Rose rolls her eyes and then narrows them, meeting your eyes meticulously as you try to casually finish your applesauce. “John’s not my boyfriend,” she enunciates the phrase carefully, as if you’re going to have a hard time seeing that it’s false. There’s not a single doubt in your mind that they’re dating or working up to dating. She’s told you countless times that her feelings for him go beyond friendship and she thinks he’s been dropping hints recently and blah blah blah! They’re definitely dating.

     “How do you mean?” you ask in return, raising an eyebrow to look skeptical. The effect is ruined because of the little spoon in your hand full of yellow mush, but she gets the gist. 

     Her eyes roll again and it’s a habit you still find cute. Not that she needs to know anything about that, especially while you’re _dating her sister_ , but the thought comes to your mind anyway. “I mean he’s not my boyfriend. Yes, Kanaya, I liked him and I sort of still do, but he’s going out with Vriska. And it’s not as if I can do a lot about that. He’s a big boy and can make his own decisions, plus Vriska is rather protective of her, quote unquote, property.” Again, Rose lets her eyes roll and you feel a little stupid. Vriska had mentioned something about getting ‘her man’ nearly two weeks ago and you should have guess that it was John. Whoops.

     “That’s a bit unfortunate…” you mumble with the spoon in your mouth. Despite wanting to be a good friend, you’re a little happy to know that Rose got to feel how you felt. Which is a really shitty thing to do. You’re the shittiest friend. It is you. “Well, I’m sorry for assuming otherwise,” not that your assumptions were really that far off. “But, I also presumed that you wouldn’t want to see me all that much after the library fiasco a week ago.” Certainly she can’t argue against that. You can’t imagine you’d want to see her all that much if you caught her in bed with Porrim. Though, in hindsight, that almost seems more likely than you and Roxy. 

     Rose seems a little more flustered with this topic, her cheeks heating up slightly and her arms crossing. “Well, you’re not necessarily wrong about that…” she starts, licking her lips. Lips painted an empowering shade of black. Lips you’ve wanted against yours for a year now. “But, I figure your love life is up to you. Roxy hasn’t talked much to me either, but she did send me a text say she was sorry with a sad emoticon on the end. I really don’t mind, though. Sure, it was… _weird_ to say the least, but I believe that anyone would say that when walking in on their sibling having public sex and only finding out when their best friend orgasms.”

     You groan a little and hide your face with your hand, dropping the spoon into the empty applesauce. She was seriously right there when you came, how can she not find that so incredibly awkward? Your face is covered in a jade blush and your phone is buzzing in your pocket, texts you assume are from Roxy wondering what you’re doing. Even if you wanted to reply to either of the Lalondes, your thoughts are jumbled and you’re not sure what to say.

     “I don’t want things to get awkward between us, Kanaya. I know I said I had some strong feelings for John, but…” You want to get on your knees and pray to the gods you don’t believe in for her to not say these next words. “I also have some harbored affections in your direction.” _Ugh._ That would have been good news a week ago! 

     However, you’re not going to lie to her. Perhaps a bit of honesty might even help you get over this dumb crush and possibly focus on Roxy, but with the way the past week has gone by, you can’t really count on anything going your way. “Despite being in a relationship with your sibling, I admit that the day in the library was only brought on because you said you were going to ‘hang out’ with John and I was hurt. I like you - a lot, honestly - but things have gotten a little complicated now.” Surely she can get that, right? Confession over and done with, you’re ready to go hang out with Roxy and get away from this heavy atmosphere. 

     “Oh… well, that does make a bit of sense,” Rose bites her lips. You want to interject and say that it doesn’t and that you’re thinking her affections for you are just sprouts from her dejection with John. Not that you can say much about that, since that how you and Roxy started. This is stupid. She sighs, “I understand, though I’m sorry that things ended up playing out the way they did. Could I make it up to you?” Rose asks, but the little smile on her face perplexes you.

     You tear your eyes away from her so you can actually respond, “Of course. I’m not sure how, but…” But, you don’t get to say that. Her lips are on yours and you’re confused and _happy_ , but Roxy is still texting you. Your face feels warmer than ever and when you look back into Rose’s violet eyes, you quickly sputter, “I need to go now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone said to continue it so i figured lol ok


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry this took so long

In a hurry to get out of the shared dorm and ultimately away from Rose, you completely forgot to check your messages. There’s no doubt that Roxy is probably getting anxious, tapping her foot to a rhythm no one ever hears and biting her lip in a fashion that would be cute if she weren’t so worried. It’s easy for her to over think stuff, you have discovered. When Calliope was running late for a movie, only by a mere ten minutes, and your girlfriend had immediately assumed _something_ had gone terribly wrong. You figure she’s thinking you fell down the stairs and busted your head, breaking off your horns and then bleeding to death. 

With the way you’re feeling, you’re not sure if that would be a bad thing or a good thing. Rose continues to make you flustered beyond belief and so painfully confused. Randomly kissing you after she blew you off to try and get with John… how are you supposed to deal with these things? And how does she not care about what happened between her, Roxy, and you at the library? Why can’t Rose just be a little bit straight forward for once in her life?

Ultimately, these are questions you don’t have any answers to. Frankly, even asking them brings up more questions and it’s giving you a bit of a headache. Then again, that might be because you smacked your head against the refrigerator when trying to get out of the dorm so fast… It doesn’t matter. Hopefully, she has some medicine in her purse for it. If not, you’ll just suffer through it.

It takes you only a few minutes to get down the stairs and into the common area, where you do find Roxy tapping her foot and biting her lip, as you had predicted. She’s anxiously looking at a flyer for some irrelevant club, trying to distract herself from whatever thoughts are beginning to form in her head. Luckily, her look of worry evaporates when you tap her shoulder and offer a little smile to begin your apology for holding her up and to tell her about her sister. She throws her arms around your neck, tugging you down a bit with her, and begins speaking before you can.

“ _Jeez_ , that’s where you are! I was thinking you, like, fell down the stairs or something.” This makes you smile a little bit, seeing how accurate you were with her thought process. You rub her back a little bit as she goes on, “I was wondering what was keeping you in there so long!”

Roxy releases you from her embrace, but looks at you curiously to see your response. “Well, I guess Rose got the chance to come back to the dorm early…” you start, absently spinning one of the rings on your left hand. She cringes a little, biting her lip again. “I suppose she really didn’t have much of a problem with what she saw us doing. If anything, it seemed like she couldn’t have cared less.”

“ _Huh._ ” She announces, look as stupefied as you feel.

“Yes, agreed,” you concur. “But, Rose also made an announcement to me. One I think was spawned mainly from her feelings of rejection from John,” Roxy sticks her tongue out, squinting as she does so to express how seemingly weird this topic is. You don’t understand sibling relationships when it comes to humans and you doubt you truly ever will. How can that be weird? Does she not find anything else equally or even more strange? “But, she confessed to me that she was… interested, you could say, in me.” You pause for a moment, rewording your statement for clarity, “Interested in a relationship with me.”

Roxy furrows her brow and presses her lips tightly together, her brain working along with your words. You really don’t want to tell her about the kiss, seeing how you did _let_ it happen and you wouldn’t want her to get the wrong idea. However, it would be worse to not tell her at all and have it somehow come up later as an unpleasant surprise. Carefully, you think over your words and try to ignore how dry your tongue feels right now.

“In addition to Rose’s confession,” you start, grabbing Roxy’s attention from her thoughts. “She did express her affections with a very quick kiss.” Very, _very_ quick kiss, you want to say. You practically jumped out of your chair when it happened, so it’s not even like she would have gotten the chance to make it last longer anyway.

Roxy shakes her head and nods, humming for a second before saying, “I see… I see…” You don’t think she really sees anything. This situation is really confusing and frustrating, to the extent where you can’t even think far enough to come up with some sort of solution before something else takes a turn. “Well,” she looks up at you and smiles, “we can focus on that nonsense later! We have a movie to catch.” With that, she takes your hand and strolls forward, leading you out of the common area and eventually off campus. 

You can’t help feeling even more loss than before. What is with Lalondes and acting like everything is perfectly natural? Rose watches you orgasm and is completely fine with it. Roxy hears about you kissing and is also completely fine with it. Well, when you compare those two statements together like that, you can see how Roxy couldn’t care. A kiss equated to getting off in the library… well, there’s quite the difference. Still, you are in a state of disbelief with how they’ve both reacted. If you had heard someone kissed Roxy, even if they did have some sort of affections for her, you figure you would be fairly upset and want to confront the person. Perhaps Roxy is letting it blow over because she has no desire to confront her sister right now. This seems likely, but that doesn’t mean she can’t tell you how she really feels about it. Knowing how anxious Roxy can be, there’s no way she’s actually this comfortable with the new information brought to her.

In your state of frenzied thoughts, the two of you have made it to the theatre in seemingly no time. It’s not far from campus and is rather small, the bigger and newer theatre being towards the other side of town, but it does make quite a profit with poor college students being able to pay five dollars for a movie ticket and sneaking in snacks is expected. There’s only two showing rooms, so while the theatre does make a great deal of money, you don’t usually see a lot of people in there at once, unless it’s a party or celebration type of thing going on. Roxy prefers this theatre because all the movies are older and she likes the emptiness of it.

Roxy buys both of your tickets, meaning you’re going to take her out to dinner later on your money. The movie you’re seeing is Indiana Jones and the Lost Arc, one you aren’t really interested in and one Roxy bought for the hell of it. Alternatively, a movie titled National Lampoon’s Vacation is playing as the other showing, but it’s not one you’ve ever heard of and you doubt Roxy has either. 

She chooses your seats in the second to last row in the back, keeping a good four rows away from the closest people sitting around. There’s a few students in the very front, but otherwise the theatre only consists of what you assume is ten people, including you and Roxy. This makes you smile a little, knowing that if your girlfriend really _did_ care about this movie, the two of you would be sitting in the second last row in the front rather than in the back. Instead, she’s choosing to sit away from anyone else and where it’s darkest, so no one can see her hand slide onto your thigh just as the title screen shows up. In fact, there’s not a peep from anyone, even when you bring your mouth to her neck and let your fangs scrape over her soft skin. Roxy shudders and it’s adorable. You’re happy that she can so easily throw any other troubling thoughts out of your mind by just reacting to your touches and overall being a pleasant partner.

Roxy warms your heart in the silliest of ways.

You assume the gruff voice that suddenly comes through the theatre’s less than quality speakers is that of the mighty Indiana Jones, who stares at the camera as he speaks, as if he’s looking right at you with your teeth leaving little marks all up and down Roxy’s neck and throat. The only reason you don’t begin sucking for the pure joy of marking her is because you know that her job at the video game store will fire her for having a hickey, though she tries to proclaim otherwise. Instead, when the two of you are in more comprisable positions, you leave little lovebites on her breasts, stomach, and thighs. As of right now, seeing as you’re still in the seat to the left of her and neither of you want to move so early in the movie, you cannot leave anymore beautiful marks on her body. That will have to wait, but right now you are comfortable with simply kissing and lighting biting upon her neck.

As much as you would love to focus entirely on her, you’re still at a loss with Rose and your thoughts go back and forth from her to Roxy. You suppose the right thing to do would to tell Rose that it’s a little late to try and grab your attention now, but you do still have feelings for her. Alternatively, you could cut it off with Roxy respectfully, but you have feelings for her now, too. Guilt would be the common theme in both of these scenarios and even thinking about either of them makes your heart feel a little heavy and causes your headache to make a comeback. Roxy bites your neck and the sigh you give isn’t one of ecstasy, but one of stress. She leans back a little and squints at you in the dimly lit room, looking a bit nervous. 

Indiana Jones is yelling something to someone and there’s erupting noises in the background. Similar how he has to scream over that, Roxy has to loudly whisper over him, “Kan, are you okay?” She bites her lip, eyebrows knit together. “We don’t, like, _have_ to do anything, you know.”

You smile at her, fangs flashing over your bottom lip. “Roxy, if I didn’t want to do something with you, I promise that you would be able to tell,” you kiss both her cheeks, hoping that’s a fairly good sign of your consent. “My mind is just preoccupied,” you tell her, but you feel like it came out as almost rude. Who wants to be told their lover is thinking other things while they’re being so sweet? Sweet being sexy, but everything Roxy does is sweet.

“Is it… y’know, Rose?” she asks, lowering her voice for the few moments of near silence during the movie. You glance at the screen, seeing a gruff man covered from head to toe in dirt and being followed by a few other people, all of whom who begin a conversation after a moment of brushing themselves off. Apparently, they had managed to escape whatever the rumbling noise was from earlier. Good for them.

You’re not sure what to say. It’s about Rose and Roxy, both of whom have managed to make your life more difficult than you’ve ever wanted it to be and both of whom seem not to give a shit about the situation unraveling around them. Besides, you can’t just tell her you’re considering breaking up with her to get with Rose, even if that is the second option in your mind. She’d get beyond upset and ultimately get the wrong idea of where you’re coming from and how you’re trying to deal with this and how you feel about her. She knows about your still standing feelings with Rose and you’re still unsure why this doesn’t worry her at all, in the week you’ve gotten to know her you’ve seen her get anxious about even the littlest of things. Is this not considered a big deal?

“Yes, it is Rose. And you, to be honest. The both of you are fairly well involved in this predicament,” you take a few breaths in. She does have the right to know what is on your mind when it comes to other possible romantic endeavors, but you have no want to tell her about the routes of action you have determined. Roxy nods her head in understanding, which makes your heart feel lighter. Still, you tell her how you feel, “I don’t know what to do here.”

“Do you want to breakup?” she asks quietly, watching your face for a reaction. The one she gets probably looks stupid, as you’re surprised she brought it up that fast. “I know you still got the hots for Rose and stuff, so it ain’t like I’d be _surprised_ or anything…” Roxy trails off and you can tell that she’s upset.

You sigh, “Maybe you should be surprised, because I do not want to breakup with you.” Indiana Jones interrupts what would be a meaningful moment with a mighty shout and more eruptions come from the screen. You don’t understand why Aradia thinks he’s so admirable.

Roxy doesn’t reply to you - at least, not with her words. Instead, she puts the armrest between you up and out of the way so she can easily slide over and sit herself right in your lap. 

The people in the rows below don’t notice, too enthralled with the movie to acknowledge you two. Her lips are on your in a second, soft tongue ghosting over your bottom lip as you set your hand on her thighs and inch them under her pink skirt. She wraps her arms around your neck and lightly bites on your tongue once it gets in her mouth; you gasp, feeling embarrassed a second afterwards. Luckily, no one has shouted, “Perverts!” so you don’t think anyone heard your little noise. They also don’t hear Roxy unbuttoning the top of your blouse, hands coming to cup your breast and circle your nipples. Yours aren’t terribly sensitive, but she runs warmer than you do and the temperature difference is blissful as is.

In the movie, there’s a brief silent period that you try to follow, taking your tongue out of Roxy’s mouth to run it up the side of her neck before leaving quick bites there. She has her bottom lip between her teeth, a few heavy puffs of air leaving her lungs before she can manage to keep it under control. Your worry of the people below looking behind to see what’s going on in the back is fading and Roxy continues to prove just how distracting she can be. Not only with her touches, with her one of her hands squeezing your breast and the other traveling down your navel and into your jeans, but with her feelings; the atmosphere between you two is heavy, not at all like how it _usually_ is, where she’s all bubbly and you’re embarrassed and happy. You’re not sure why, but you figure she’s got reason behind it, and it’s not as if you’re not enjoying yourself right now. You’ll have to ask once the movie is over and your blouse is buttoned back up again. 

You finally get your hands up her skirt, dipping your thumbs over her underwear and bringing them down her thighs. She brings your lips back together and you can feel her smile once your fingers brush over her sex, wetness coating your hand when you rub your thumb over her clit. Roxy dips her tongue between your lips, running it along your own tongue while you dip one, two fingers inside of her. The moan she lets out is partially silenced by your mouth, but you can’t help but be thankful for Indiana Jone’s abrupt yelling just in that moment. 

The atmosphere had brightened considerably by the time you put a third finger inside of her, hand slightly crooked so you can continue to thumb her clit while dipping your fingers in and out at an angle. She leaves your mouth to bury her face into the side of your neck, her arms coming to wrap around you again as she tries to keep herself quiet. By the time she comes, the movie displays four men sitting at a table and participating in a serious discussion. Seeing how there’s no more running around and yelling, you assume the movie is going to be over in a few minutes. One of the men - you assume Indiana Jones - meets up with a girl and they walk off right before the closing of some kind of casket is seen. You quickly start buttoning up your blouse while Roxy slides off of you and onto the other seat, breathing into the fabric of her sweatshirt to keep quiet and calm down.

She looks over at you and smiles, a pang of guilt hits you when you notice her lipstick is a bit of a mess. Additionally, the places you bit her on her neck are reddening more than you would have liked, so you’ll have to apologize for the marks later. For now, you flash a smile back and recheck your clothes to be certain your decent. You can tell she’s still a little somber - though not nearly as much as before - and you bite your lip before asking, “Are you alright?”

Roxy flattens her skirt to its original position on her legs before mumbling, almost more to herself than you, “I wanted to show you I’m better than just some kiss.” 

Both of you know it wasn’t just _some_ kiss and you feel the shame of letting her do this without first talking to her setting in. Assuming that she pushed her anxieties aside was fairly moronic, but you’ll have to continue the conversation in her dorm, seeing as one of the employees have come to clean up popcorn and drinks. Just as you stand up, and motion for her to do the same, you hear her exclaim, “Oh!” and she’s pointing at your pants. 

There’s jade on the back of your thighs and you forgot entirely about your own arousal in the past few moments and Roxy gives you another soft grin. The guy below raises an eyebrow as she takes off her sweatshirt, leaving her in just a tank top, so you can wrap the garment around your waist. It looks ridiculous, especially with the rest of you dressed to be borderline professional but still casual, but you’re not going to complain about fashion if it keeps your dignity in tack. 

You grab Roxy’s hand and meekly walk past the man with a broom, sighing as you try to figure out this mess and just what you’re going to do about everything.

**Author's Note:**

> its 2am


End file.
